


Ice Ice Kitty

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bottom hitsugaya Toshirou, Crack Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Tenderness, Top Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Grimmjow and Toshiro were never supposed to meet, let alone become allies during the Quincy war. But fate might have more in store for these two than anyone could ever have expected. Having recovered from being turned into a zombie, Kensei was left fuming after the war, with poor Shuhei left to handle his Captain's unpredictable temper. And lastly, Shirosaki doesn't know what to do when due to the Quincy War, he is freed from his King's body. King doesn't hate him, but will that stop him from wanting to become the true 'king'?( The ships in this story are Grimmjow x Toshiro, Shuhei x Kensei and possibly more. Please no hate. If there are other ships people would like to see shown in this story, please share it with me in comments. )





	Ice Ice Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> So, um...yeah this story will be full of crack ships! :) Due to the fact that I RP as Grimmjow with an amazing Toshiro, I thought that it would be great to spread this ship around! I do take criticism, feedback of all sorts and recommendations for ships I should add! 
> 
> Now then, please enjoy.

That day had been different, to say the very least.

  
Cloudly, the skies had looked like they would open up at any moment as if that god human's prayed to would start crying at any moment. Strangely enough, something compelled the Captain to step out, leave the mountain of paperwork behind and step outside, embracing the chilliness.  
  
As if a lover, the wind blew in his direction, caressing his cheek and brushing through his already disheveled hair. It chilled his burning headache, soothing his nerves. If only it could calm his soul though….  
  
Raking a hand through his hair, Toshiro started to move, strolling towards the outskirts of Soul Society, heading straight up to the treeline. Something was telling him to keep going, to keep walking away from the struggles of the day.    
  
He wasn’t the only one walking away.  
  
Ever since the war, Grimmjow had been in a rather challenging place in life. Here he was playing buddies with his former enemies. He only had helped Ichigo thinking that after the war was said and done, he could fight the fiery orange-haired boy! But he only managed to leave getting the short end of the stick. The Soul Reapers were still weary of him, but…..It was as if Grimmjow was a declawed kitty. They just didn’t see the Sexta as a threat anymore.    
  
That same day Grimmjow found himself following a similar path, trekking down wandering dirt paths to the edge of Soul Society. Pantera's concern echoed in his mind, but he ignored it like always.  
  
How he ended up with a laid back, conflict-hating Zanpakuto…..he had no freaking idea.  
  
“Tch…..”  
  
Feeling a drop of water splatter from the tree branches above and land on his cheek, he huffed as it trailed down his skin to leave a glistening trail over his hollow mask.  
  
Just his luck.  
  
Elsewhere, but close by Toshiro bit back a curse as the rain turned from an occasional drop to a downpour, soaking his clothes and skin. But he didn’t turn around and return to the office. He rather deal with this than with his drunk lieutenant.  
  
A sigh escaped him, heavy and stiff as he suddenly released a cry. “Bankai!!”  
  
Following the final battle against Aizen, Toshiro had trained, passing his former limits and strengthened his Bankai considerably, completing its development. It left him in an adult form that would make any soul reaper swoon.  
  
Making a simple hand gesture, he froze everything around him, causing even the rain to drop as mini ice drops.  
  
Now...here….everything seemed perfect.  
  
He was alone at last….only himself to face. No one to answer to or bark at. It was cold yes...but it was very thing.  
  
A sudden cry echoed in the forest, causing birds in the area to flock and escape, flying away. Whirling around in alarm, Toshiro eyes widen as a blue-haired male came tumbling down the hill, right into him.  
  
Grimmjow’s eyes connected with Toshiro’s only to widen when he was flashed-frozen. If anyone touched Toshiro while he was in his adult bankai form, they would be frozen in an instance. And poor Grimmjow it seemed discovered this the hard way.  
  
“T-The fuck!?!?!?!?”  
  
It seemed fate had finally made the two men meet. 


End file.
